


Balance

by RandomlyGeneric



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor - Freeform, SuperCorp, how it happened, kara danverse, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyGeneric/pseuds/RandomlyGeneric
Summary: How Kara remembers meeting Lena.





	

It was not a punch but a slow crawl to her senses that made her take notice. The contrast of her pale skin versus her obsidian hair came first. It looked like ink sliding down canvas. Then came her eyes, a blink uncovered the panorama of earth and treetops. That’s when she finally noticed, not particularly strong nor sweet. The smell was deep like cardamom and wine, not obtrusive but persistent. When the handshake came, she expected it, what she didn't expect was how it lingered, even the warmth stayed. She clenched her fist to prevent that feeling from fleeting. The voice came last. Feminine and smooth, polite but not small. 

That's when she noticed she didn't hear the question, it was her turn to speak and all she had done was admire the perfect symphony this woman was.

Taste came later, and like the most perfect dessert it was worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this, let me know what you think. Perhaps I should quit now. I am on Tumblr under RandomlyGeneric .


End file.
